smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl at a Vanquished Island
Plot As each team is easily destroying one another, Ganondorf trails behind. However, Wario and Waluigi go to the island and is already interrupted by the battle. Mario is easily taking over the fight against his enemies as well as Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and Yoshi. The last Semi-Mecha Sonics regroup as well as the other teams. Everyone then gets serious as Yoshi continues and beats up Axem Green. Mario then fights off against Axem Red and ultimately defeats him with his kick to the face. He then gets rid of Red Koopaninja with his hammer. Mario then sqaures off against Semi-Mecha Sonic #1. Both go back and forth and can't seem to take one another out. Finally, Mario uses the Fire Flower and beats up Semi-Mecha Sonic #1 and punches him. Luigi then fights Axem Pink and wins by his hammer. He then uses his hammer and then kicks Green Koopaninja. Chief Yoshi and Professor E. Gadd comment that the island is getting destroyed much slower than on Yoshi's Island. They then witness a mountain blow up and Luigi uses a Blue Shell and blocks Semi-Mecha Sonic #4's attack and then spins at it and defeats it. Shadow then uses his Chaos Spear and takes out Black Koopaninja. Axem Black gets hurt and Shadow nearly takes his life away. The Axem Rangers X then assmebles and Axem Red goes back to Blade. He then uses the Chaos Emerald to fire the Breaker Beam. The whole mountains and part of ''New Yoshi's Island'' blew up. Chief Yoshi then screams and wines as Shadow shuts him up. As the Koopa Bros. are about to use their Stack Attack, Ganondorf comes and knocks Red Koopaninja's shell off. Everyone is shocked and Ganondorf introduces himself to the rest of The heroes. The Koopa Bros. then leave the island, recognizing their match. The last Semi-Mecha Sonics then prepare to attack but Ganondorf uses four of the Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Morph. Morph then quickly beats up the Semi-Mecha Sonics. The Axem Rangers X then decide to fight Morph head on and do so. Ganondorf's then quickly displays his power and it is revealed his powerlevel was somewhere around 9000. Morph's powerlevel is obviously higher than that. Morph then kills off Axem Yellow. Axem Black and Axem Green form together and try to break Morph but Morph instead slices them both in half. He then uses his Dragon Breathe and kills Axem Pink. Axem Red uses his ultimate attack which fails. Morph then uses his Cosmic Matter and kills Axem Red. The Semi-Mecha Sonics then prepare to fight. Semi-Mecha Sonic #1 escapes after Morph easily kills Semi-Mecha Sonic #4. Morph does not try to get him as he plans to exterminate the heroes. The heroes then fight Morph and eventually their efforts are fruitless as Morph nearly kills Mario. Luigi then uses the 1-Up Mushroom and Mario and Sonic absorbs a Starman. Invincible Mario and Super Sonic are formed and they easily team up and injure Morph, reducing him back to Ganondorf. However, Ganondorf was going to destroy the whole island but Shadow got the Chaos Emerald and destroy the blast. He then kicks Ganondorf far into the forest. The Yoshi tribe wishes the heroes good luck as they all head back to Mario's house. As they escape, Ganondorf leaves the island to find Semi-Mecha Sonic because it escaped with one of the Chaos Emeralds. The heroes then take a breather saying that was too close for comfort.